herofandomcom-20200223-history
MacMillan
Captain, later Major-General MacMillan is a major character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and a supporting character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. He is essential to the plot of the first game, as he and John Price attempted to assassinate Ultranationalist leader Imran Zakhaev in 1996. He was voiced by Zach Hanks in Call of Duty 4, and Tony Curran in Modern Warfare 3. Biography Military Career MacMillan was born in 1963, Glasgow, Scotland in the United Kingdom, and later joined the British S.A.S. in the 22nd regiment. He rose to the rank of captain in the regiment, and later became the commanding officer of Alpha Team, a two sniper team. Eventually, he was in command of Lieutenant John Price, and became his mentor during the 1990s. According to Price, he was taught how to kill (as he states so in "Stronghold" in Modern Warfare 3). Pripyat The British government ordered a assassination for Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer who was making a deal in Pripyat, Ukraine. MacMillan and Price were ordered to assassinate Zakhaev, and were issued ghillie suits, and went into the radiated town. The two sneaked around the countryside to get a hotel that was overlooking the exchange, and was a ideal spot to kill him. MacMillan led Price through Pripyat, dealing with Ultranationalist patrols, and later having to hide in the grass with a patrol of soldiers and tanks came by. After sneaking their way around the patrols, the two made it to the hotel, and waited two days for Zakhaev to appear at the exchange. When Zakhaev appeared at the exchange, MacMillan had Price set up his sniper rifle to kill, warning the lieutenant of the wind change. Zakhaev's left arm was shot, being torn off his body, but Price couldn't confirm the kill as he escaped into a Humvee. MacMillan assured the lieutenant that the arms dealer would die from shock and blood loss, and the two made their escape. The two had to deal with a Mi-28, and after Price shot it down, MacMillan's legs were injured by the helicopter, needing Price to carry him to the extraction point. Making it to a Ferris Wheel, MacMillan and Price prepared to attack the enemy forces by placing claymores. The two battled against Russian soldiers until they were successfully extracted. Modern Warfare After Pripyat, MacMillan left field duty and retired, but was later promoted to Major-General presumably around 1996 to 2016, and Price was promoted to Captain. By 2011, Price told his team about the mission in Pripyat, and how they failed to assassinate Zakhaev. Captain Price and his team later succeeded in killing Zakhaev, but the Ultranationalist leader became a war hero of Russia. Modern Warfare 3 Now a major-general, MacMillan was the director of British Special Forces, and oversaw all operations for the SAS. He remained in Hereford at headquarters, and was going by the callsign "Baseplate" for SAS operatives on field. MacMillan was the off-field commander for the SAS, who collaborated with MI5 to secure Vladimir Makarov's chemical weapons. The operation failed, as the weapons detonated within London and other cities in Europe, allowing the Ultranationalist to invade. However, the UK was one of the few counties to repel against the Russians, alongside France. MacMillan was called by Price, who was deemed a war criminal after killing Shepherd and Task Force 141 being disavowed. Price wanted information on a associate of Makarov, which MacMillan reluctantly did so, giving him the location of Somali warlord and arms dealer, Waraabe. Price, his protégé John "Soap" MacTavish, and their allies Nikolai and Yuri, managed to kill Waraabe, and later went to Prague to assassinate Makarov. Price later called MacMillan after he failed to assassinate Makarov, and lost Soap due to his wounds re-opening. MacMillan briefed Price on a castle near Prague where the Ultranationalists were placed and storing weapons, and the major-general provided Price with equipment to kill Makarov. At the conclusion of World War III, MacMillan presumably maintained his position as Price was cleared of all charges against him for saving the Russian president and his daughter. Price later succeeded in killing Makarov in the Arabian Peninsula, ending the Ultranationalist threat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare In the 2019 reboot, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Price mentions that him and MacMillan attempted to kill Zakhaev to CIA Chief Kate Laswell. Gallery MacMillan_holding_M4A1.jpg|MacMillan wielding a M4A1. MacMillan_MWR.jpg|MacMillan in Modern Warfare Remastered. Price-and-MacMillan-1999.jpg|Captain MacMillan with Price at their vantage point. Trivia *His eye color is brown in the remastered, but blue in the original game. *Despite wielding a M4A1 in promotional material, he doesn't wield on in the campaign. *In the remaster, if the player enables "melon heads" cheat, MacMillan's name will change to "MacMellon". *Zach Hanks also voiced Captain Weston and Prince Farhad in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Mobilized. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Damsels Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Loyal Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence